Mayflower Transit
St. Louis, Missouri | location_country = USA | key_people = Richard H. McClure, president H. Daniel McCollister, chairman | industry = Moving & Storage | homepage = www.mayflower.com }} Mayflower Transit, LLC is a moving company now part of UniGroup, Inc. Founded in 1927, it is the nation's oldest van line and has the most recognized name in moving . As the best known mover in the United States, it holds third place in market share with about 11% of the U.S. moving market (according to the US Bureau of Transportation Statistics). History During the early thirties, Mayflower entered into agreements with a network of local household goods movers who owned storage warehouses. Using this new program, Mayflower was able to provide customers with better service at both origin and destination. Baltimore Storage Company was appointed as Mayflower’s first exclusive agent. By 1932, 85 agents adorned their vans with Mayflower’s nationally trademarked logo and painted them in Mayflower’s vivid colors. As the decade ended, annual revenues neared the $2 million mark, and more than 340 agents became affiliated with Mayflower. Operating on a 24-hour schedule, Mayflower moved thousands of families of industrial and military personnel who were being mobilized during World War II. When the war ended, America and Mayflower prospered. Always striving to offer the best in service, Mayflower replaced single-unit trucks with more advanced tractor-trailers and extended its transportation service to Mexico and Canada. Celebrating its silver anniversary in 1952, Mayflower launched another initiative to add to the company’s capacity and increase the efficiency of its operation — “owner-operators” who owned their own tractors but pulled Mayflower-owned trailers. These movers were trained in “mover’s school,” learning expert packing, handling and loading methods used throughout the Mayflower system. Mayflower also established new standards for protecting household goods by eliminating the shredded paper and wooden barrels of the past and introducing new scientifically sized, corrugated cushion packs, along with the Mayflower slogan “Packed with Pride.” As more businesses relocated and sought expert transportation services, Mayflower was there to move entire companies or transferred employees, which dramatically increased Mayflower’s business. In addition to the household goods aspect of the moving business, trade exhibits and conventions also began to need Mayflower’s expertise in transporting their shipments from city to city on nationwide tours. As business continued to expand beyond household goods shipping, Mayflower established a special fleet of van operators and vehicles to handle sensitive shipments such as complex computer systems, electronics and high-tech exhibits. When Mayflower moved its headquarters to a new, modern campus in Carmel, Ind., it also expanded its driver training school, teaching new recruits everything from precise techniques in packing and loading to completing necessary paperwork. ]] The nineties brought further significant changes to Mayflower. The van line updated its image through the application of a dramatic new paint scheme to its vans and signage. National studies confirmed that Mayflower had the highest unaided brand name recognition in the moving industry. The company debuted the “Discover America” program through which children in agent-sponsored classrooms learn geography by following the travels of a van operator. In March 1995, it was acquired by UniGroup, Inc. UniGroup is the parent company of Mayflower and other subsidiaries which support the worldwide operations of the leading household goods transportation company; Vanliner Group, Inc. (providing specialized insurance coverage for movers); Total Transportation Services, Inc., (which sells and leases vehicles and sells movers' supplies); and UniGroup Worldwide, Inc., a global mobility management company. A major enhancement to agent compensation was enacted in 2002, Mayflower’s 75th year, offered additional incentives and opportunities for growth, ensuring a solid future for a company which, in the moving industry, has often set the pace; always remained resolute in the face of obstacles and challenges; and consistently demonstrated the timeliness of Mayflower’s founding standard — “To have the best company...and the best people...offering the best services.” Baltimore Colts Based in Indiana at the time, Mayflower Vans are notorious for helping the Baltimore Colts move from Baltimore to Indianapolis in March 1984, when Mayflower vans departed Colt headquarters in Baltimore loaded with the team's playing and office equipment in the middle of the night for their new home in Indianapolis. http://www2.indystar.com/library/factfiles/sports/football-pro/indpls_colts/history/colts.html Notes * Indianapolis Star External links * Mayflower Web site Category:Moving companies Category:Agent-owned companies Category:Companies based in Missouri es:Mayflower Transit